The magic Of Love
by love345
Summary: One queen, One Guardian, One Love. When these two meet, Its love at first site and they'll do anything to be together, but when a dark figure and an old nemesis returns he is seeking to cause chaos and destruction and not just to these two lovers, but to the Entire world! Can Elsa and Jack stop The evil Pitch black and save the world and each-other? Read and Find Out ;)
1. All By Her Majesty's Self

**Hey everyone, My Name's love345 but u all can call me Penelope ;) and like most of you I am a huge fan of Frozen and Rise of the guardians, especially Jelsa xxxx Sooooooooooo Here's My first Jelsa Story! Yay xxx So let me know what you guys think, First I'd like to thank my dearest friend TPATFan16 (Mickey) for supporting my story :) Thanks Honey I appreciate it xxxx This is for you and all the other Jelsa Fans out there ;) Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 1: All By Her Majesty's Self**

Once upon a time, In the magical world Of Arendelle, Lived a queen who ruled her Kingdom with happiness and love, She once lived in fear inside her bed chambers through her entire childhood, away from the nearest human being. Even from her Family, which killed her every day. All she wanted was t be like the other normal children, just like her sister Anna, but she wasn't like her at all. The queen was Born with powerful magic of Ice and snow which is controlled by her emotions, the more she feels the power she releases. It is why she was locked away for her own sister's protection, so she didn't get hurt but one day the queen released her Magic which resulted her into running away from her Kingdom and also freezing it in ice and snow! even with her Anna's love and help she still refused to open up to her, and even almost killed her with her magic by freezing her heart. Anna began to weaken, but not to weak to save her sister's life and restore her life, Only an act of true love could save Anna and it did. The love she has with her sister and that was the answer into saving the entire Kingdom of Arendelle from eternal ice.

And now, she rules her kingdom with happiness and Joy. With her sister, now happily married to the Kingdom's ice master Kristoff, and living in the castle with her. also in the castle lived Kristoff's trusty reindeer Sven who has been alongside him since he was a boy, along with that, Lives the snowman that the queen created called Olaf. He cannot melt in the summer from the winter snow cloud above and all you need to know is that he likes warm hugs and loves summer. All of this was accomplished by the snow queen herself, and her name was Elsa.

Everyday for Elsa is wonderful, But not today, she was sitting by her window like she used to as a little girl with small tears forming from her eyes. Her sadness was loud enough for her sister to hear as she was walking by, she knocked quietly on the door and peeped in.

'Elsa? are you Okay?' she asked concerned, Elsa turned her head to see Anna looking worried

'Oh! Anna, Yes I'm fine' She said wiping the tears from her eyes

'No your not, I heard you crying, and you and i both know what happens when you begin to get upset'

'I'm not upset'

'No? look around your room' Anna pointed around the room and it was covered in ice, Elsa emotions had triggered her powers once again

'Okay maybe I am a little upset' She admitted

'Would this help?' Anna gave her a hug as Elsa happily hugged back as the ice in the room disappeared

'Thank you' She smiled

'So what's wrong?'

'Oh Anna, I'm so lonely'

'What do you mean your lonely? You've got me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and an entire Kingdom who loves you for who you are'

'No you don't understand, I mean...Lonely' Elsa could tell that Anna didn't get what she meant,but then Anna's eyes widened with shock

'ohhh you mean...'

'Yes'

'Well no problem, we can find you someone. I mean there are some fellow suitors around the world, we can have a ball and then a wedding and...' Anna was going a little over the top with this

'ANNA!' She yelled 'If you can find someone who is not going to be afraid of me and risk getting frozen. get back to me!' she snapped, Anna now understood what was wrong with her sister

'Is this what its about? Your afraid that...'

'I'm not afraid. I know it won't happen! who would love a woman who releases snow when she's angry or upset. Anna, be grateful you have Kristoff because I believe only one of us will be married and happy, and its not me. Its never going to be me' Elsa then fell to the floor crying as Anna was comforting her

'Elsa, your talking rubbish, If a man can't love you for who you are, he's not worth it. But I promise you that a man will love you because you are a strong, confident, brave and beautiful woman who will do anything to protect her kingdom' Anna comforted

'Your forgetting I froze the kingdom once'

'Elas, that was 3 years ago, everyone has forgiven you for what you did and so have I. I mean if that hadn't happened I would never have known and met Kristoff, let alone married him and had twins' she smiled, Anna and Kristoff and had married and Had a son and daughter, their son was the spitting image of his mother with his ginger hair and eyes, His name was Derek. And their daughter was identical to her father, cute blonde hair and eyes, she was a beautiful princess called Lindsey.

'That's true' Elsa sniffed

'Plus I wouldn't have been so close to you' Anna nudged her

'I know thanks Anna' Elsa smiled and hugged her

'And I promise a man will love you'

'Oh really?' Elsa said sarcastically

'I'm serious, maybe even some who is like you'

'Like me?'

'Yeah, like who's got powers like you'

'Anna no one is like me'

'You never know, maybe your love will be like you'

'Oh really? and who is that? Everyone knows that people like me don't exist, and I know people like me don't either'

'Says the girl who believes in Jack frost' Anna giggled

'He's just a story, a story we read as children' Elsa said

'Yeah but you really believe in him don't you?' Anna asked. Its true, Elsa always believed in the famous Jack frost, The guardian of fun and games, she always thought that he and her were the same, and she was right. except, he doesn't exist but that didn't mean she didn't stop believing in him. She always dreamed of seeing the famous Jack frost and Be happy there is someone like herself

'Pff! No! He's just a childhood story that I was a big fan of that's all' Elsa blushed

'If you say so' Anna laughed and got up to leave

'Anyway, What are you doing here? I thought you were out for the day' Elsa wondered

'I was going to, but I told Kristoff to take the twins out' Anna explained

'Why?'

'I wasn't feeling to good'

'How come?'

'Iv'e been constantly throwing up' She smiled

'Why have you...?' Elsa looked at her sister who began to smile big, Elsa got up and screamed in excitement with her sister

'OH ANNA CONGRATULATIONS! Have you told Kristoff? When did you find out? when's it due? What's gonna be? Do want me to...?

'Elsa! cool it! I found out this morning, I was coming to tell you first and no I haven't told Kristoff yet, I wanted you to know first' She smiled

'I'm so pleased for you, the both of you'

'Thank you'

'3 kids are you ready for that?' Elsa asked

'Of course I am, Its a family Elsa. Its what Iv'e always wanted' Anna cried

'I'm happy for you'

'Thanks, Well I got to go and find Kristoff, I'll catch you later!' She squealed and left Elsa's chambers, Elsa's smile then turned into a frown. She'd give anything to have what Anna has. Even though it would never happen to someone like her, If only there was someone who was like her, had her power and would love her for who she is, some like...Jack frost. Elsa felt so alone not having a different person like herself. She hated being different, even if it did make her Kingdom happy, sometimes it made her feel special but some days she wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be alone in this world.

_All by myself By Celine Dion_

_ When I was young_  
><em>I never needed anyone<em>  
><em>And making love was just for fun<em>  
><em>Those days are gone<em>  
><em>Livin' alone<em>  
><em>I think of all the friends I've known<em>  
><em>When I dial the telephone<em>  
><em>Nobody's home<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>

_Hard to be sure_  
><em>Sometimes I feel so insecure<em>  
><em>And loves so distant and obscure<em>  
><em>Remains the cure<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>

_When I was young_  
><em>I never needed anyone<em>  
><em>Making love was just for fun<em>  
><em>Those days are gone<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live<em>  
><em>By myself, by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>By myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live<em>  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>Needed anyone<em>

Elsa's heart was sore from the loneliness she felt in the world, sure she had her sister, brother in law and a nephew and niece but she'd like to have something her sister has, a loved family of her own. Elsa looked up into the sky at all the clouds in the sky and closed her eyes and wished for her dream to come true one day. One day. she was going to find the man of her dreams and they were going to be happy, When she turned around away from the window, she heard a noise like she hadn't heard Before, Noises of screams were heard from the village and Elsa's window began to be covered by black...dust? she opened her window and looked down from her balcony and looked up into the sunny sky that did not look sunny any more, the clouds began to twist and turn and Black tornado of dust was forming, The gates were opened for the villagers to run in for safety. The tornado began to laugh evilly and it turned into a tall dark man who wore black and behind him were creepy looking horses made of dust, Elsa looked confused on who he is but he did not look friendly.

'People Of Arendelle!' He greeted as they backed away in fear of him 'Ahh yes that's what i like to see. Fear! Fear in people's eyes gives me great Joy because it mean i get to have some fun' He laughed and clicked his fingers as all the horses began to run around terrorising the Kingdom

'Who are you?!' A villager yelled

'Me? why I am Fear! I am The Boogey Man and I am here to tell you...FEAR ME!' His horses surrounded the kingdom and all the children were screaming in fear and were terrified of him, 'But you all can call me...Pitch black' he chuckled and looked up on the appearing moon in the sky 'long time no see old friend, now You see me frighting this helpless kingdom and I know there's nothing you can do about it. So why don't you stay there and watch the show' He chuckled and continued to cause chaos.

But the man in the moon had plans for this, he was about to call on a group of heroes that will put a stop to this, They beat him once, they can do it again. And there not really heroes, more like...Guardians

**Oh now were getting somewhere aren't we? :) ** **I'll be back before you know it guys ;) love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks again to you Mickey ;) luv ya Girl xxxx See ya in the next chapter folks xxx =)**

**Penelope out ;) **


	2. Group Meeting

**Part 2 for you all ;) xxx Just a reminder this is kinda short because my mother needs to get her work done, so I apologise xxxxxxxxx But when I have more time, I will do more for you all in the next chapter, please enjoy what you can ;)**

**Chapter 2: Group meeting **

As pitch terrorised the city of Arendelle, a small baby tooth appeared from a house holding a tooth, she saw whet was happening and began to panic, she flew back to the ice palace to warn her queen and friend, the tooth fairy.

'Chicago, sector 4. there are twins there...Awwww look at this one, sooo adorable' Fortunately baby tooth found her working and ordering, She flew to tooth and warned her what was going on 'Its impossible, he was destroyed!' Tooth snapped as baby tooth squeaked again 'al-right I'll warn the others' Tooth sent out the northern lights in the sky and headed over to the north pole

...

Down In the warren, the signal of the light were seen, and The one and only Easter bunny saw the lights and knew it could only mean one thing, the children of the world are in danger.

'Oi! You boys take care of things while I'm gone, That looks Not dandy' He said in his Australian accent and jumped in his tunnels towards the north pole.

...

Somewhere in the sky was golden dust shining down into the bedrooms of young children creating beautiful dreams, the person to cause this was the sandman, when he saw the lights too, he created a air plane with his magic and flew to the direction of the north pole.

...

In the north pole itself, lived hundreds of yetis and Elves, ruled by a the very famous Santa Claus or north as his friends call him. He could see also see the light in the sky and knew what it could mean.

'Dingle!' He ordered one of the elves, 'Make preparations, ve're going to have company' He said in his Russian accent.

...

Somewhere in the snowy town of Paris, there was another figure and guardian looking about the streets where children were playing, when the figure saw what lights were in the sky, he stopped what he was doing and headed to where his friends would head also.

...

Tooth had made it to the north pole, around the same time as Bunny jumped from a hole into the presence of his friends, just as Sandy Flew in also.

'I'm glad you could all make it' Tooth smiled

'Dis better be good, toothy. Christmas is almost upon us' North said and sandy had a question mark over his head in confusion

'I can't get started until..'

'AHHH!' Bunny began to jump around screaming

'Bunny! Vat Is wrong with you?!' Bunny looked at his tail and saw it was frozen!

'There's only one person who knows how to do that!' Bunny turned to look at the culprit, the figure removed his hood which revealed a very handsom face indeed, He wore a blue hood with brown trousers an held a long staff, It was indeed Jack frost

'I always wondered if you could hop, I've just never seen you do it' Jack sniggered

'why you little toe ragging Show Pony!' Bunny snapped

'GUYS!' Tooth said 'Now is not the time! There are worse thing at stake' She said

'Tooth, Vhy have you called us all here?' North asked

'I wouldn't call you if i wasn't concerned or suspicious, But I believe it what I fear' She said worried

'What do you mean Doll?' Bunny asked

'Baby tooth, was Doing her daily work on the borders of Ireland, where she was picking up a tooth from a Kingdom' Tooth explained

Sandy was making pictures over his head in confusion

'So, She came across a Kingdom called Arendelle' She said

'Yes, I have heard of that Kingdom, It is the kingdom that was once frozen, was it not?' North asked as she nodded, Jack did not take much notice until he heard that part

'Wait, did you say frozen?' Jack asked

'If I had known any better, I'd say it was you doing' Bunny accused him

'Don't look at me, I haven't even heard of the place' Jack snapped

'It wasn't Jack' Tooth said

'So who did it?' Jack was curious to know

'That doesn't matter, and that's not the point. The point is, that Kingdom is in danger!' Tooth said

'Vhat is troubling it?' North asked

'Baby tooth saw the people of the kingdom being terrorised by something, or...someone. She saw Black dust flowing through the air' Tooth said as everyone went quiet

'It's not possible' North gasped

'He was destroyed, By his own magic!' Jack said

'Can we be certain it was him?' Bunny asked

'Who else do you know with such power as fear? She didn't see him but she can suspect' Tooth said

'If he has returned we must protect what needs protecting' North said

'And we need to act fast before any harm comes to anyone!' Bunny said

'I'll fly over there to see if i'm right' Tooth said

'No! I'll do it' Jack said

'You?!' Bunny laughed 'You couldn't even defend a boiled egg'

'No need, That's you job' Bunny laughed

'You Little...'

'Look, if it is Pitch, I can hold him off until you guys get there, if I need help I'll let you know.' Jack said 'Its safer if i went'

'Very well, but i warn you Jack, If our enemy has returned we must be on careful terms' North warned

'I know' Jack said and called on the wind to take him to Arendelle, When he got there, he could see black horses ruling the streets and causing chaos and fear to the people, A horse came charging towards Jack but he acted fast and stuck him with his mighty staff, He jumped on the roofs of the houses to see who was th culprit, and he was right. Pitch Black has returned!

'FEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PEASANTS!' He yelled as they knelled in his presence 'You will all enjoy the last few minutes to you lives, because when they are gone, you will be too' He laughed evily, Jack was about to stike him until something stopped him

'STOP!' He heard someone yell, that some was...A woman.

**Cany anyone guess who it is? hmm? well you'll find out soon, in the next chapter won't you? xxxxx I'll be back, with more to read and love :) Bye Bye **

**Penelope Out ;)**


	3. Bravery and First introductions

**Here we are :) enjoy And let me know what you think xxxx I'll Talk after the chapter ;) Sit back, enjoy, and read xxx ;)**

**Chapter 3: Bravery and First Introductions**

**Elsa pov: **Looking at my people running away in fear I was afraid someone was going to get hurt, I was looking down from my balcony looking at my people running away from these mysterious creatures and an evil dark man who was controlling them, I needed to defend my kingdom and the people! I ran down the stairs and headed outside but there were two guards in my way.

'I'm sorry m'lady i cannot let you go out there' One said

'My people are in danger i need to help' I ordered

'It is to dangerous for you my queen, I'd advise you to return to your chambers' The other one said

'please they'll be hurt if i don't do anything'

'M'lady please do as we say'

'I am the queen, now please do what i say, let me help in anyway I can' I said sternly but softly, they looked at one another then looked at me

'As you wish our queen' they stood aside as I ran out the palace and through the gates, I saw that evil man laughing like a maniac hurting my people I saw from the corner of my eye that there was a father and two children and a reindeer huddling in fear, only it wasn't an ordinary family, IT WAS MINE! Kristoff, sven, my niece and nephew were scared out of their mitts, Just then Anna came running to me.

'Oh Elsa, What's going on the entire kingdom is under attack' She said and saw Her family about to be crushed 'KRISTOFF! KIDS!' She screamed and ran to them but I pulled her back

'ANNA NO!' I said

'BUT THEY'LL BE KILLED' She cried

'Www let me at him! let me at him!' Olaf ran over but i pulled him back too

'Let me handle this' I said and walked over to him

'FEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PEASANTS!' He yelled 'You will all enjoy the last few minutes of your lives, because when they are gone, You will be too' He laughed as an anger boiled inside me

'STOP!' I yelled as he did as everyone's eyes were at me, The figure and I had a stare down as he gave me a glare but softened it

'Well well, what do we have here, and may i ask who you might be?' He asked

'I Am Elsa, Queen Of Arendelle' I Said as he looked at me in an odd way

'Well...Your Majesty' He bowed 'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Pitch black, or the bogey man if you will' He smirked

'Pitch Black, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Arendelle'

'There are a lot of long words in there Your Highness, I am naught but a humble Man. What is it that you want?'

'I want you to leave and never come back.' I ordered as he laughed

'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.' He said as i looked confused by what he meant 'Means "no"'. he laughed as i began to lose my temper

'I would advise you to leave before you get hurt' I warned

'Ha ha ha ha, and what's a delicate flower like you going to do, your nothing but a queen!'

'I am much more than that' I said as one of his horses attacked me but i froze him solid and looked back at Pitch

'You have magic' He gasped

'I was born with it!' I snapped

'That's impossible!' He said and tried to attack again but i fought back with my powers freezing all of the dark magic, Little did i know who was watching me

**Jack pov: **She was...Amazing, not to mention Beautiful. She's just like me! She has the power of ice and snow and It was amazing to watch her fight. She must had been one of the bravest women I had ever known and She was literally one the most stunning women i had ever known. Just when I was gazing the guardians came to my aid.

'Vhat are you doing?! Vhy aren't you fighting?!' North snapped

Someone's doing the fighting for my' I sighed as they all looked at the girl'

'I don't Believe It!' Tooth gasped

'She's just like...Me' I smiled just then a picture of a heart appeared on sandy's head and he was making fun of me

'Yeah you said Sandy' Bunny laughed

'Shut up!' As i snapped out of it, 'But I don't understand. Is she a guardian?' I Asked

'No, If she were, we'd know her. She just normal' North explained

'Well not so normal, I mean the gal's got snow powers' Bunny said

'And she's handling them well, Look!' Tooth pointed to her as Pitch was Covering her in his dark magic. She fell to her knees because she was getting weaker.

'Its a shame you won't live to see your kingdom fall, Your majesty' He laughed evilly. I couldn't watch er get hurt I moved away from the guys and wennt to her aid, good thing I'm invisible.

'Jack Get back here' North whisper snapped as i ignored him and jumped in front of the queen.

'I will kill you if you touch her!' I threatened as He just smirked and Didn't answer, Just then I Released some magic to hit him but missed

To my surprise he took a shot back at me but i defended myself and Used my staff to cast a snow tornado He began to spin in it and the kingdom believed it was the queen's doing, She opened her eyes and could see what was going on, She saw me for a quick moment as I moved away for her to finish the job, She saw me! so she believes in me? I put that question aside to see waht she was doing she used her magic to stop the tornado as pitch fell to the ground dizzy. He got up and Blasted his dark powers against her but she defended herself and protected herself with an ice shield and his magic bounced back and hit him! He fell to the ground as she walked over to him.

'Now I will ask you one last time. Leave My Kingdom before I put one of your horses down again' She threatened

'*Scoffs* You haven't heard the last of me snow queen! I will be back, and when i am. Your first on my list!' He threatened

And I'll be ready' She warned him. She was Full of confidence, she was amazing

'I WILL BE BACK ARENDELLE! AND WHEN I AM, YOU'LL BE SORRY MWA HAHAHHA!' He laughed and disappeared into dust and the kingdom's light grew again and Everything looked normal again.

'OhH ELSA YOU DID IT!' A red head girl went over to hug her. Elsa, that was a beautiful name and fit for a women like herself

'YOU DESERVE A WARM HUG! A snowman went to hug her! Amazing! she even created a snowman, and a walking talking one too. This woman was full of surprises and I loved it.

'ALL HAIL QUEEN ELSA' as everyone cheered for her bravery and she deserved it, she stood up to one of the most feared creations in history and That's why i loved her...Wait did I just say that?

'Well, looks like the kingdom can defend itself' Bunny said

'Wait! Pitch will come back and when he is we'll be ready' Tooth said

'Until then, le's head back to the pole, maybe we'll track him down somewhere' North suggested as they were ready to leave but he saw i wasn't moving 'Jack?' he asked as i turned to him

'Listen north, I think she saw me' I said as he nodded

'And if she can see you, you want to talk to her' He smiled

'exactly'

'Go ahead boy, but be careful' He warned and got on his sleigh as I made my way to the castle.

**Elsa Pov: **I did It! I can't believe i actually defeated him! I mean i was at his mercy, but i wasn't alone. Someone was there, It was a boy, or a man even. He was defending me, I didn't create the tornado he did! But it was just for a quick moment that i saw maybe i did create the tornado, I was probably seeing things. But if only it were true, he could be...Just like me. If he was real, who was he? what was he like? and would i ever see him again?' Just then a knock on the door came, and my sister and her children ran in to hug me

'Thank you for saving us auntie' Derek smiled

'Yeah you were very Brave Auntie Elsa' Lindsey giggled

'Thank you kids, Anything to keep you two safe' I Gave them a kiss goodnight each as they walked out and I spoke alone with Anna

'You were so brave today, Mum and Dad would be proud' She smiled as I sighed

'Anna, something happened today' I said

'Uhh yeah! You kicked butt! I mean to that guy he was awful to everyone and you walked over to him and showed him who was boss and I have no idea how you managed to do that tornado it was incredible!' She squealed

'That's the thing! I didn't do the tornado' I said

'But...You must have, no one else has snow magic'

'Anna, someone helped me, when i was on the ground someone defended me and fought pitch for a brief moment, I saw him but he disappeared right in front of me'

'Hold on...Him?! A guy saved you?!' She got excited

'Yes, He saved me'

'So who was he?'

'I don't know'

'Well what did he look like?'

'It was only a second that i saw him, white hair and holding a staff is what i remember'

'Great so we're looking for a guy who has white hair, runs around with a staff and has magic, shouldn't be too hard to find' She said

'Don't bother looking for him. He vanished just when i looked at him, but i don't even know if he exists'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because it was for a second and i don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me' I sighed

'Well, we'll know if we see him again' She said as i smiled 'well i better go put the kids to bed, I'll see you in the morning, And well done today, even if he saved you. You managed to save Arendelle' She and i shared a hug as she walked out the door.

I went to sit next to my window and began to do patterns on the glass. I drew a picture of my parents on the wall, i missed them so much and i can'r believe they left the world so soon. The only thing is, i had no idea where they were going on their voyage. It was sad that i missed my chance to show them how much has been accomplished in the last 6 years since their death. I wish i could see them one more time.

_There was a time when men were kind_  
><em>When their voices were soft<em>  
><em>And their words inviting<em>  
><em>There was a time when love was blind<em>  
><em>And the world was a song<em>  
><em>And the song was exciting<em>  
><em>There was a time<em>  
><em>Then it all went wrong<em>

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
><em>When hope was high<em>  
><em>And life worth living<em>  
><em>I dreamed that love would never die<em>  
><em>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<em>

_Then I was young and unafraid_  
><em>So dreams were made and used and wasted<em>  
><em>There was no ransom to be paid<em>  
><em>No song unsung<em>  
><em>No wine untasted<em>

_But the tigers come at night_  
><em>With their voices soft as thunder<em>  
><em>As they tear your hope apart<em>  
><em>And they turn your dream to shame<em>

_He slept a summer by my side_  
><em>He filled my days with endless wonder<em>  
><em>He took my childhood in his stride<em>  
><em>But he was gone when autumn came<em>  
><em>And still I dream he'll come to me<em>  
><em>That we will live the years together<em>  
><em>But there are dreams that cannot be<em>  
><em>And there are storms we cannot weather<em>

_I had a dream my life would be_  
><em>So different from this hell I'm living<em>  
><em>So different now from what it seemed<em>  
><em>Now life has killed<em>  
><em>The dream I dreamed<em>

If only they could be here and see the woman i have become. I stopped drawing and moved to my bed, only i started to hear something, something familiar, It sounded like, ice! I turned around and saw ice appearing on my wall. Only i wasn't feeling anything so it couldn't have been me, The ice drew a picture of a rose which popped out of the wall and i was handed a rose made of ice!

'What is going on?!' I wondered, The ice began to move around my chambers as the ice then created little fairies that were flying around the room, I couldn't help but laugh, one little fairy came close to my face as i smiled and moved my hand a little closer to touch it. The fairies began to giggle as i gidggled too! This was amazing

'How is this possible?!' I wondered

'By me!' I heard a voice as all the fairies disappeared, I looked around the room but i couldn't see anyone

'Who's there?' I called out

'No need to be afraid your majesty' He said

'How do you know who i am?'

'Well, you've got the biggest bedroom in the castle and i saw you fighting pitch and you said you were the queen so, yeah I know who you are.' He said, he sounded a little cocky to me

'You always this mysterious?' I Asked searching my room for him

'You always that Sexy?' He flirted and i felt a snowball hit my butt!'

'HEY!' i snapped as i heard him laugh

'Feisty! I like it!' He laughed

'Okay, either show yourself or I'll scream and have the guards search my room!' I ordered

'aww you really gonna turn me in?' He asked sadly but sarcastically

'Yes, because I'm tired and the Invisible Man is hitting on me!' I snapped

'What makes you think I'm the invisible man?' He asked, Just then the room began to snow and it turned into a small tornado, just then something stepped out of it, only, it was a someone. He was the most handsomest man i had ever seen! He had white hair, beautiful clear blue eyes and he had a kind look on his face, His clothes were a odd choice, he wore a blue hoodie and brown trousers and wore no shoes and he held a staff. He looked very familiar to me, But i Couldn't...Wait It can't be!

'Who are you? ' I asked

'Me? Why, I'm Jack Frost' He smirked

**There! They've met, ya happy?And I love that song, Don't judge! xxx I'll Be back with more lovey dove and our favourite couple ;) xxxx Bye Bye**

**Peneople out ;) **


	4. Be prepared

**This will be flirty for you all , plus I put my favourite villain song in this so I hope you like it xxxxx ;)**

**Chapter 4: Be prepared **

'Sorry...your who?!' Elsa asked

'Jack frost, at your service' He grabbed her hand and kissed it as she blushed

'is this a joke?!, and how did you get in here?!' Elsa snapped out of it and got serious

'I flew in, and this isn't a joke' Jack said

'How can you be Jack frost? he's just a story for little kids'

'And i'm a real story, one that people like you believe in'

'like me? there are no people like me! now please leave!'

'make me!' He smirked, that's when she fired a huge snowball into his stomach 'OW!' He groaned

'I warned you' she said, and turned to leave, but then ice appeared which caused her to slip 'Wait! How did I...?' She questioned herself and turned to look at Jack

'I told you' He smirked and Elsa then caused a blizzard in the room and he couldn't see her, as she couldn't see him

'Okay, now if you want to freeze, I suggest you leave' Elsa warned

'That's fine. The cold doesn't bother me anyway' He said as she looked curious, is this guy telling the truth? is he actually 'The' Jack Frost?!

You really are a tough one to get rid of'

Around you, of course I am' He smirked

'What do you want?' Elsa asked as they both were wondering around the blizzard still

'I wanted to talk to you'

'Why?'

'I saw you handle with pitch today'

'You know him?'

'Oh very well' he said sarcastically

'Well, I wasn't going to let him destroy and terrorize my kingdom'

'Your a brave woman' Jack smiled as Elsa Blushed and began to hear a song in her head, just as Jack was

_**Haven't met you yet By Michael Buble **_

_I'm not surprised._  
><em> Not everything lasts.<em>  
><em> I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.<em>  
><em>Talk myself in.<br>I talk myself out._  
><em> I get all worked up, then I let myself down.<em>

_ I tried so very hard not to lose it._  
><em> I came up with a million excuses.<em>  
><em> I thought I thought of every possibility.<em>

_ And I know someday that it'll all turn out._  
><em> You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<em>  
><em> And I promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.<em>  
><em> I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_ Mmmm..._

_ I might have to wait._  
><em> I'll never give up.<em>  
><em> I guess it's half timing,<em>  
><em> And the other half's luck.<em>  
><em> Wherever you are.<em>  
><em> Whenever it's right.<em>  
><em> You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.<em>

_ And I know that we can be so amazing._  
><em> And baby, your love is gonna change me.<em>  
><em> And now I can see every possibility.<em>

_ Mmmm..._

_ And somehow, I know that it'll all turn out._  
><em> And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<em>  
><em> And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get.<em>  
><em> I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_ They say all's fair,_  
><em> In love and war.<em>  
><em> But I won't need to fight it.<em>  
><em> We'll get it right and,<em>  
><em> We'll be united.<em>

_ And I know that we can be so amazing._  
><em> And being in your life is gonna change me.<em>  
><em> And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm.<em>

_ And someday, I know it'll all turn out._  
><em> And I'll work to work it out.<em>  
><em> Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,<em>  
><em> Than I get, than I get, than I get.<em>

_ Ohhh!_

_ You know it'll all turn out._  
><em> And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.<em>  
><em> And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get.<em>  
><em> Yeah, I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_ I just haven't met you yet._  
><em> Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get.<em>

_ (I said love, love, love, love...)_  
><em> I just haven't met you yet.<em>

_ I just haven't met you yet._

Elsa had stopped the small blizzard and saw that Jack was right in front of her, just then he got down on one knee and used his staff to create a ice rose and gave it to Elsa as she could not smiling

'Wow you really are him, aren't you?' She gasped

'Jack Frost, at you service, M'lady' He smiled

'Please, call me Elsa'

'Elsa/. That's quite pretty, okay Elsa'

'Wait, if you really are him...*gasp* your the one who saved me by creating a tornado'

'Guilty'

'Well I owe you my life, and my kingdom's' She smiled

'Its my pleasure, anything to save such a unique queen' He smiled

So, what can I do for you?' She asked

'I was wondering if we can talk' He smiled

'What about?'

'You, like how you have my abilities'

'Oh, sure I guess' She said as they went to talk

...

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground, Pitch black was working on his plan to annihilate his enemies, And down in the ground with him was his new henchman, Hans.

'Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN!' We were so close on killing them!' Pitch yelled 'Plus if you had taken the children like I said it could have gone well'

'Yeah well, Elsa had saved them! Plus it was difficult because I could not be seen' Hans said

'They were two 3 year olds, and you couldn't even dispose of them' Pitch said disappointed

'Well you know, Its wasn't like they was alone Pitch! I mean what was I supposed to do?! Kill Elsa?!' Hans said as Pitch smirked

'Precisely' he said sinister as Hans looked confused, Just then Pitch caused puffs of black dust to appear to scare his prisoners and began to hum is tune of revenge and evil plot.

_**Be prepared **_

_[Pitch:] I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<br>_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
><em>_E__ven you can't be caught unawares  
><em>

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era  
>Is tiptoeing nearer<br>_

_[Hans:]  
>And where do I feature?<br>_

_[__Pitch:]  
>Just listen to teacher<br>I know it sounds sordid  
>But you'll be rewarded<br>When at last I am given my dues  
>And injustice deliciously squared<br>Be prepared!  
><em>

_[Spoken]  
>[Hans:] Yeah, Be prepared.<br>Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
>...For what?<br>_

_[Pitch:] For the death of the queen!.  
><em>

_[__Hans:] Why? Is she sick?  
><em>

_[Pitch:] No, fool- we're going to kill her. And Jack Frost too.  
><em>

_[Hans:] Great idea! Who needs a queen?  
><em>

_[Hans:]  
>No Quee! No Queen! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!<br>_

_[Pitch:] Idiot! There will be a 'king'!  
><em>

_[Hans:] Hey, but you said, uh...  
><em>

_[Pitch] I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
>you'll never go poor again!<br>_

_[Hans:] Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
><em>

_[Pitch's army:] Long live the king! Long live the king!  
><em>

_[Army]  
>It's great that we'll soon be connected.<br>With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
><em>

_[Pitch:] Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a sniff without me!<br>_

_[Pitch:] So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning  
>Tenacity spanning<br>Decades of denial  
>Is simply why I'll<em>

_[pitch:] Be king undisputed  
>Respected, saluted<br>And seen for the wonder I am  
>Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared<em>

Be prepared!

_[All:]  
>Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared<br>Be prepared!_

_'MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!' Pitch laughed evilly _

**Uhh ohh, what's the plan? find out later lads xxxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	5. An old Fiancee

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! AND TO CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF 2015, HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ;)**

**Chapter 5: An old Fiancée **

**Jack Pov: **Elsa was Incredible! She was just like me! Brave, strong, and quite the charmer. Not to mention she has my powers. And right now she was telling an amazing story about how her and here sister went through a terrible childhood apart up becoming so close.

'So then Hans was sent back to his kingdom, Anna and Kristoff were engaged and married and had 2 beautiful children and she's pregnant once again' She smiled

'Wow! I can't believe you froze your entire kingdom' I gasped

'I was afraid and I guess all i needed was love to control myself' She said

'Well your happy now right?'

'Of course. My sister is happy and back in my life so that makes me happy too. Not to mention I have a nephew and niece to care for'

'Not to mention this Kingdom has a beautiful queen' I flirted as she blushed

'You always this flirty?' she asked

'Only around someone stunning'

'Okay Well this has been lovely but it's late and i think you should go

'So soon?but we've only been talking for a few minutes'

'Ummm actually you've been here for 2 hours'

'Fine I'll go' I said and walked over to the balcony'

'Will I see you again?' She asked

'Why?' I asked suddenly, she pulled me closer and brought our lips together! I put down my staff and put my arms around her waist her hair ran through my fingers, She pulled away as I looked into her Beautiful blue eyes

'That's why' She smiled

'I'll see you tomorrow' I sighed

'Okay' she said I jumped off the balcony letting the wind take me back to the pole. And One the way, my mind was fixed on Elsa. I couldn't get her out of my head, she was so amazing and beautiful, It was as I was...In love! Maybe I was, All I had to do was look into her eyes and I was fixed on her, It was settle. I'm in love!

_Jack:Just an ordinary day_  
><em>Started out the same old way<em>  
><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>  
><em>Today would be a first for me<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

On the balcony elsa was gazing into the night sky, she was still starstruck about the kiss she and Jack shared. She couldn't get him out of her head, she had never felt this way about anything or anybody. Jack came into her life in such a short time and already she can't imagine life without him. Elsa felt a smile creep on her face, her face lit up with a loving glow and looked up to the stars and sighed lovingly. She was in love.

_Elsa: On the day I fall in love_  
><em>Sky will be a perfect blue<em>  
><em>And I'll give my heart forever more<em>  
><em>To someone who is just like you<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

The two of them had only met and already they had kissed and found a special feeling for one another, it was true. Love at first sight really does exists. They were so alike. There could not be a more beautiful and powerful love. It was as if magic brought them together. The magic of love.

_Both: People all say love is wonderful_  
><em>That the bells will ring<em>  
><em>The birds will sing<em>  
><em>The skies will open<em>  
><em>I wonder where's that great big symphony<em>  
><em>Roll over Beethoven<em>  
><em>Won't you play with me<em>

_Both: And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_  
><em>Unless it's you<em>  
><em>Unless it's you<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

_Both: People all say love is wonderful_  
><em>That the bells will ring<em>  
><em>The birds will sing<em>  
><em>The skies will open<em>  
><em>I wonder where's that great big symphony<em>  
><em>Roll over Beethoven Won't you play with me<em>

_Both: Just an ordinary day_  
><em>Started out the same old way<em>  
><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>  
><em>Today would be a first for me<em>

_Both: The day I fall in love._

_Jack: I know you'll be there_

_Elsa: Ooh... I know..._

_Both: The day I fall in love_

Having drew a snowflake in the snow, symbolizing his love. He was on his way back to the pole still got the love struck look on his face. He was head over heels for her. He looked back at the kingdom of Arendelle and sighed and smiled.

'Goodnight snowflake' he sent a small little snowflake in Elsa's direction

Elsa was doing a picture of Jack's staff in the ice until she felt something cold land on her nose, she saw it was a snowflake. In summer? A smile then grew on her face, for she knew who caused it. She then dressed into her night gown and and went to bed still smiling.

'Good night handsome' she sighed lovingly and drifted into sleep

...

Down in the docks of Arendalle, a figure dressed in black tied his boat to the side and made his way to the castle. Two guards were standing guard and asked him to Holt. Instead he walked straight up to the pair of them and stabbed them where they stood! We walked through the gates and walked inside the castle, he knew exactly where to go. Guards saw the figure in black and ran to charge but he acted fast and pulled out his sword and slashed them down. He walked into a corridor and saw a white door with green and pink shapes on it and two guards protecting it. The tried to put up a fight but they were also killed by the figure. He broke the door down and saw two small children asleep. They looked so still and serine, their bodies totally floppy, and their faces glowing with a sort of luminescence, every muscle relaxed. The figure then removed the hood from his head and it was the face that no one in the kingdom would want to see again. He walked over to the children, and they weren't just any children, they were Anna's children! He had an evil look in sis eye just when four more guards ran in armed.

'Halt!' One shouted, thus waking the children

'What's going on?' Lindsey asked

'A lot of action' the figure smirked, the guards then recognised the intruder

'Prince Hans!' The guards growled

'The very same' Hans said as they all attacked but Hans was fast and knocked all four of them out! he looked back at the kids as they both tried to run away but he grabbed them both, and threw them over his shoulders.

'Let us go you big bully!' Derek yelled

'Oh shut up!' Hans snapped

'MUMMY! DADDY! HELP US! PLEASE!' The children called out for their parents thus waking a few people in the castle but it was too late for anyone to do anything, Hans had escaped and succeed with the kidnapping of the young Prince and princess.

...

Elsa was sound asleep in her bed until a guard came banging on the door.

'YOUR MAJESTY!' he called out as she opened the door

'Yes what is it?' she asked still sleepy and annoyed

'I'm sorry to disturb your slumbering ma'm but princess Anna demands your appearance now. An intruder has entered the castle' he explained, Elsa's eyes shot wide open and put on a robe and followed the guard, she walked past some dead bodies of her guards and saw that her niece and nephew's bedroom door had broken down! Her fears grew a little more.

**Elsa pov: **'What on earth happened here?!' I asked

'We'll explain everything your majesty but your sister needs you' the guard told me as I continued to follow him into kristoff and Anna's room. Anna was sitting on the side of her bed crying her eyes out as I could see Kristoff trying to hold his tears in, I ran over to Anna and hugged her tight

'Oh my goodness what's happened?!' I asked concerned

'Oh Elsa! There gone! Derek and Lindsey are Gone! They've been kidnapped!' she cried as my eyes grew wide with shock! I tried to hold back my tears but a few ran down my cheek.

'What?!'

'Someone walked into the castle killing every guard in his way and took the children' she cried still. It made my blood boil to think of it. I turned to my guard with a mad look

'I want you to take a party of men and search the kingdom and outside the kingdom for this intruder! I want my nephew and niece back here safely, no harm is to come to them and I want this figure found Dead or alive!' she ordered

'M'lady, we believe we already know who took the young Prince and princess' another guard ran in, it made Anna jump to hear that news

'Who took my children?!' she asked

' One of the injured guards said it was Prince Hans!' Anna's face then turned red with anger and hate for hearing that man's name. For me to hear it too, made me want to freeze his already cold heart!

'Why would that slime-ball, waltz in here, kill our guards and kidnapping our children?!' Kristoff snapped

'We don't know sir, but some witnesses say they took your children on a boat and was heading to the north woods' the guard said

'We will take a patrol of men and track him down' the other guard said but I stopped them

'No, I can't risk anymore of my best guards getting killed, Hans may be stupid but he's good with a sword' I admitted ' I'll go' I said boldly as everyone in the room gasped.

'Your highness, you Must not go, your the queen! It's too dangerous' the guards said

'I must, This is family we're talking about and I will not stand aside!' I said

'But it's too dangerous'

'Listen, if I can take out a man with dark and powerful magic, I can take down a man with a sword. 'I'm the one with magic here' I gloated

'But...'

'Please don't argue with me about this, I must do this, for my family' I said as the guard nodded

' I'll prepare a horse for you' he said

'Make that two, I'm coming with you' Anna said

'Anna stay here' I said

'Forget it, they're my children. And besides I fancy punching Hans in the face again' she said as I laughed a little

'I'm coming too. And I don't need a horse, I Have Sven' Kristoff counted himself in'

'Okay so that's just the 3 of us' I said

'Make it four, I'm coming too' Olaf jumped into the room 'I want to help bring your family back, because you guys are like my family too' he said as I smiled, we all jumped on our rides, Anna and I shared the same horse as Kristoff and Olaf were on Sven. We rode out of the Kingdom to the words ready for our rescue mission

'LETS GO BRING BACK THE CHILDREN' Olaf yelled

...

In a dark cave of the notorious pitch black, he was looking through his Crystal ball the 4 rescuers riding towards Hans, Pitch had his eyes more on Elsa, he then the an evil smirk on his face.

'My plan is working' he smirked

**Uhh you! Drama heading your way ;) I'll be back with more xxxx but until then, happy New year to you all xxxx and please review for me thanks very much =)**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
